


Beauty and the Dread Wolf

by DarkSweetheart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSweetheart/pseuds/DarkSweetheart
Summary: After the fall of the Veil Solas has succeeded and the False Gods are restored with a new Goddess...who could it be but his Vhenan. She doesn't understand this world or how she became a god but Ashara is in a world she must help find the way of peace for the False Gods would seek to destroy what had been restored.Be kind...this has taken awhile to do but I would love feedback!





	Beauty and the Dread Wolf

Five long years of bloody war one that started not long after she had ended the Inquisition at the behest of this Grand Counsel so many years before. She had not relinquished her title of Inquisitor, but the Inquisition had been infiltrated and there were too many spies with other interests in play within the Inquisition showing that while effective the Inquisition had been infiltrated and could be destroyed within playing right into the hands of someone else’s game. They had fought on a smaller scale become more a network of spies and closer knit than before. Following leads to save Solas from himself but the greatest loss was watching the Veil itself come tumbling down he had won the war, but she was not giving up on losing him to whatever price he had to pay. In the ashes of their world Ashara stood to defend what little of their world was left. She knew this was the work of a mad man and she knew the truth. Solas was Fen’Harel and she had stood before him years ago begging him not to destroy this world, a world he described as “tranquil”. She had begged to join his cause because she believed in it but there had to be a way to spare her world, but she had been very wrong. He had refused her she had walked away alive even though part of her died that day.

Yet here she was leading a final charge against him with the last of the Inquisition who would stand with her till the very end. She did fight even as she watched Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen, Ironbull, and dear Dorian fall to the blade of those loyal to Solas. She was alone truly alone just as she had been as a child. Her clan was dead, the Inquisition was dead, her friends were dead, and now there was nothing for her here. The world had truly become a strange place as the hearth had a pulse, a rhythm, all its own. The magic long thought dead was now alive once more like a raging river. Knowing the battle was lost she had reigned herself to death but a lost voice reached out whispering from within. _“To the well…home...”_ it whispered.

She had such little strength left as all her mana was drained but she reached deep within her as she heard a voice yell for her. Ashara did not want to look knowing that voice as she turned seeing Solas reaching for her as she disappeared. All that lingered in her mind was the look of sorrow and despair in his eyes she would never forget. She appeared in a flash of light and collapsed not knowing where she had gone. She did not think the well could still exist as the Temple of Mythal had been in ruin thanks to Corypheus. She could hear voices as she faded into the darkness if this was death she welcomed it.

It was awhile before she found her way back to the waking world as she clung to dreams and the wisps of memories. She was clinging almost desperate to go back to a simpler time before Solas had left her knowing the truth when she was blissfully unaware of the truth. Even in her dreams his lips still tasted sweet and his kisses left her breathless. He was burned into her soul she would never be able to forget him even if she had tried. She was afraid to wake here she could remember the past and imagine the future she had wanted. Now the Dread Wolf replaced that of her beloved the dark nightmare that had haunted her since she could remember. What use to be a dark figure was replaced by that of her beloved only his features were twisted and mangled into that of a demon, something dark. She couldn’t touch him as no light could pierce his shadow as it terrified her. Dreams and nightmares twisting in her mind as every time he appeared, called to her it only made her heart heavy.

_“Do not push me away!” a voice suddenly pierced through. “Ashara listen to me please…” it was a spirit. “Be gone from my sight.” Ashara pushed away from it. Suddenly a light pierced through the nightmare as the shadows disappeared. “Know me!” It declared as the spirit started to appear clearer she saw a woman with white hair and golden eyes. She was slender frame dawned in white and silver armor. Ashara flinched away. “Who are you?” She asked as the elvish woman glanced at her. “That’s not important now you have to wake from this sleep.” She spoke her voice calm almost nurturing. “You cannot die here for you walk in both the old, the past, what was present, and what will be the future young one. You have a much bigger destiny.” She spoke as she knelt to her. “Please leave me alone…” Ashara pleaded. “Wake up!” The woman commanded as another blinding flash of light she wanted to get away from this woman._

~Fen’ Harel~

Solas wanted to sleep it was his time as he had succeeded wither away into the fade. He cared little of the world he had left in ruin except it was _her_ world. The world that had shaped her and the woman she had become that he loved. She had fought him hard to preserve the world he destroyed he knew he should have never have fallen for her, but he did. The guilt made his heart ache as he would have never had to deceive her otherwise. She had tamed his heart something that had not been done in a very long time. He could not recall anyone who had proved worthy of his heart as she was. A curiosity was all she had been at first, what was innocent had become complicated rather quickly. What had caught his attention was her thirst for knowledge of the past, his people. So many questions and how she loved to hear of his journeys into the fade. He had shown her some things, but it didn’t even begin to touch the vastness of what the fade held. Now here he was in his victory as he had established everything to keep this new world from failing.

What was cursing him was he was a herald of a new age the beginning of old, the awakening of what was. He had ushered in the age of his people and now they would awaken they would hunt him down and seek their revenge. The years had passed in a blink of an eye as for Solas he was now a God to these people, but he had yet to be challenged in this new age. He was waiting because he knew what was coming it would be time to pay for his crimes, but the false gods had yet to awaken or reveal themselves. Though he was Fen’Harel here no longer Solas the apostate mage aiding the Inquisition it was just another thing lost in the ashes of a former life. In those ashes held his Vhenan as he still held regrets nearly a century later. Had it really been a century since he had last seen her? The burden of leadership his fate had never been his own and the only other person he knew to share a similar burden had been Ashara. He had spent his days establishing this world as he would have to leave these people to establish their identity. He had shaped this world and now it was time to allow his people to think and choose for themselves.

He was no god they were moving forwards while he was dwelling in a world that the elves had come to refer as the Time of Tranquility. History recorded him as a hero, but they didn’t know the personal cost to him nor would they. Victory was bittersweet, and it was time to step away and sleep. He was cold and harsh to this world no matter the cost it had to go on without him.  Uthenera was his saving grace and his wishes for the change in power to be discrete as his agents assured they would see to things while he slept. There was no lavish ceremony as he merely retired and disappeared. It was more out of self-preservation as he did not know if the other gods yet woke to this world. He did not need the choice to be made for him even though he knew his choice. He wanted to embrace death on his terms not at the hands of those he locked away.

He never wanted to wake up he could join Vhenan in the afterlife and finally rest in peace with her at his side. No dreams just bliss as he could be reunited with the one thing that nearly kept him from his mission. Retire his spirit and fade away into the fade with his love was his most desperate wish. His eyes felt heavy now as he felt a pull towards the fade a place he loved to be more than the waking world. He felt light in the fade while his demeanor was still cold, intimidating, a warrior of the people, a born leader, here a smile crossed his features. Peace was a stranger to him as he was a shell of his former self. His blue eyes faded and tired from all the sacrifice he had played his part well. Now he could feel a familiar nature returning these feelings from before felt like riddles that Cole would spew out trying to heal the break between him and his Vhenan.

_His heart was heavy as the fade shaped the world around him he only wanted to seek her spirit and finally join her. The world didn’t need another god telling them what to do. A path formed before him as now his mission was to find his Vhenan and finally rest with her for eternity. She had only been a mortal being as the last images of when he saw her played before him there had been blood where she laid. The memories brought pain and guilt, he couldn’t have changed the outcome, right? He wanted to wander the beyond with her even if it was just her spirit. Finding her spirit was not a task for the untrained he knew what he was looking for._

_It was not an easy task as he was trying to sense her energy any memory that lingered of her in the fade. Something she would cling to in their time together. He felt he had wandered for ages as it was suddenly clear she wasn’t there. Where he was sure that he felt her spirit would be it wasn’t there. Despair filled his senses as he collapsed to his knees and sorrow overwhelmed him. His mind wanted to cry out in anger as he slammed his fist into the ground. He wished he had clung to her tighter, kissed her longer, and kept her by his side when he last saw her. The anger and hatred for what he had done threatened to consume him. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but a sound made him freeze, surely it couldn’t be. A sound that he had pushed so far away and desperately wanted to forget._

_Shock that overwhelmed him hurt even as he had to be hearing things. She could not be alive after all this time…unless. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he started walking towards the sound, her song that she sang to comfort herself, for him. If it was a spirit toying with him he would invoke fear and show what a force of nature he could be. He didn’t know how long he had been searching the beyond for her as it was all a blur now. Time did not exist here, so it was all one point. The song got louder as he practically ran towards the song the voice he hadn’t heard in so long. The scene changed and shifted before him he couldn’t see her or the spirit if it was her. Just by the look of the scene it she had been there. The scent of crystal grace blossoms hung in the air all around her favorite and the sound of a waterfall in the distance filling the air with sound as the song had stopped. It had to be wishful thinking, or the dream had taken a turn to her and his desperation for her he couldn’t stand to be here. He turned to leave the scene behind as he heard his own words echoing behind him._

_“You have a rare and marvelous spirit.  In another world…” He tried to push to push the memory away as he heard the question that still cut him like a knife. “Why not this one?” Her pained voice still hit him. Her words would always echo after him as his shame consumed him still. He had shattered her left her in ruins destroyed as he had destroyed her world, everything that she had held dear he had spared nothing for her. She wouldn’t want him now as he was her enemy and she his. He sought her no more after that he took what little resolve he had left and walked away._

_Years passed but Solas knew no difference as he found spirits to confer with seeking new dreams to see pushing his Vhenan far from his mind as he could. The dreaming world had proved to be his haven he could shape the world here as he could relive simpler days. The memories of her finally slipped through as he was brought back to Skyhold with her. Her home, their home where he belonged but it wouldn’t have worked if he had stayed. His people needed him he could bend the world to create what never was if he wished. Wishes of a life long passed as he wandered the memories it only made his heart ache for her. He could feel a pull to the waking world which he didn’t want. He wanted to stay and accept death as there was nothing outside of his dreams he desired. He often wondered of her he wasn’t sure if he had encountered her or merely a memory that had manifested itself._

_What they had was beyond repair even now as wisps played around him he only wanted to disappear. He heard the call of the waking world but again ignored it. They would have to rip him away from his sanctuary. He hoped death had been kinder to his Vhenan than he as that he hoped that she had been not been able to see the world change from the one she had given everything to protect. She was his weakness still he felt he could only move on if she was gone from the world. As he saw it while memories could haunt a person could torture. He had to let her go if they knew and if they restored their power and titles from before they would use her. Like the fools the Dalish could be they would follow for a desire of simplicity. If he let her go no one could use her against him he had to become heartless._

_To finish what he started and see it through to the end as she had in her world. Emboldened he stood as a new path formed before him as he started to walk away from his haven. Did he truly want to forget the only thing that tied him to the world of Tranquility? He stopped as he closed his eyes. “Forgive me Vhenan.” He whispered to the wind as they carried his words away. He thought he could forget and it would make him stronger. She had made him stronger, whole, complete…he let out a sigh as he heard an all familiar song. His eyes opened wide as he saw nothing before him it had to be his imagination. The fade willing what he wanted to hear so desperately it made his heart ache once more._

_He tried to push it away as he went to move forwards he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around in a tight intimate embrace. He cursed the sprit silent as he wished this was real. Something was different as he heard sobbing that surprised him most. “Solas…” came her voice as he tried to relax his stance glancing behind him to see her brown hair and face buried into his back. “Ashara” He whispered as he turned around pulling her closer to him tightly burying his face into her hair. His heart was racking and threatening to break if this wasn’t her. “You’re real.” He heard her say as his thoughts matched hers. She glanced up at him as he saw the deep blue eyes that he loved so staring back at him. He didn’t catch himself as he felt his lips fall against hers. Every part of him expected to be pushed away instead she returned his kiss with equal fervor. She pulled him closer to her as Solas could feel tears threatening to form as he didn’t deserve this, he never deserved her. He couldn’t get her close enough to him as he never wanted to part from her again. He knew she must have questions but only silence filled the air as he pulled away. He didn't know what he could say to justify the past to her but for a moment it didn’t seem to matter._

_Suddenly much to their despair they were ripped apart violently. “SOLAS!” He heard Ashara scream as she suddenly disappeared from his sight he was…awake._


End file.
